1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for protecting securities such as shares, bonds, bank notes and the like whereby this device consists of a unit which can be closed, and which is divided in at least two spaces, whereby the first space is designed to hold the papers to be protected, whereas pyrotechnical means are provided in the second space which, when the device is manipulated in an unwanted manner, make the above-mentioned papers worthless.
In particular, the present invention concerns a device of the type which is mounted in a fixed or portable manner in a private or public building, in a bank, in a means of transport or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Devices of this type are already known which, when they are used in the wrong manner, for example in case of a burglary, or when the latter or similar devices are opened in an unwanted manner, the content is exposed to ink, smoke or another material so as to damage or destroy the securities.
However, it was found that when the papers provided in these known devices so as to protect them are not always entirely damaged and/or destroyed after somebody has attempted to open the device in an unwanted manner or after somebody has entered the wrong code in case of combination locks or such.
It was found that in those cases, a relatively large number of securities remains nevertheless undamaged, such that it is still worth while to force these devices.
Another type of device for protecting securities is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,463. This known device consists of a case which is divided in at least two spaces, whereby the first space can hold the papers to be protected, whereas the second space is entirely filled with a non-explosive thermite load which closes off the first space and which, when the device is manipulated in an unwanted manner, will become overheated up to over 1649.degree. C. as a result of a chemical reaction, as a result of which the papers contained in the first space will carbonize.